Dame tu perdon
by FairyStar13
Summary: ¿Y si Sakura planeaba no perdonar a Sasuke?


**¿Y si sakura habia planeado no perdonar a sasuke?**

Estaba furiosa, ¿que tan idiotas podían ser Sasuke y Naruto para que se les ocurriera hacer tan estupidez?

-¡Sakura!

Ni siquiera quería mirarlo.

Después de todo lo que nos había hecho pasar a casi todo mundo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

Vaya que estoy furiosa…Bastante furiosa.

-Sakura, ¿antes de actuar podrías pensar un poco en mi?

-¿Acaso tu hiciste eso cuando te fuiste por casi 3 años? Creo que no.

Aunque no lo estuviera mirando pude sentir como le había dolido ese pequeño comentario, Naruto me había dicho que Sasuke había tenido muy buenas razones, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

-Sabes que tenia mis razones Sakura-Enserio no quería mirarlo, solo quería seguir caminando y esperar a que Sasuke dejara de seguirme para poder estar tranquila-Además no hice cosas tan malas.

-Sasuke en serio no me hagas reír-dije levantando un poco la voz, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no había hecho cosas "tan malas"?-Intentaste matar a los hokages, intentaste matar a Naruto, intentaste matar a Kakashi-sensei incluso quisiste matarme a mi, y ¿Cómo olvidar que estuviste un tiempo con los akatsuki?

-Sakura, para empezar quiero que me mires-dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro y yos implemente lo ignoraba y seguía mi camino-¡Dije que me miraras!

-¡¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo?!-Le grite pero sin voltear la mirada, no le iba a dar ese gusto, no haría lo que él quisiera-Desde que te fuiste es como si nunca hubieras mirado atrás.

Estaba demasiado enojada y parecía que sasuke solo quería sacarme aun mas de mis casillas, ¿Por qué simplemente no se esfumaba como siempre

-Sakura creo que después de todo lo que paso merezco que me escuches-me tomo y me giro para poder mirarlo.

Y allí la tenia, aquella mirada penetrante que siempre me volvía loca, aunque estuviera más furiosa que nunca no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Lo que hice fue por motivos propios, así que por favor olvídalo…

-Lo se Sasuke-kun, es solo que no veo necesario el hecho de que quisieras asesinar a todo mundo.

-Sakura se que algunas cosas estuvieron mal, pero por favor tienes que entender que lo que hice fue por el bien de todos.

-¡Eso no es todo lo que me desespera Sasuke!-Enserio que parecía que no me entendiera, eso ya casi no me importaba, lo que más me molestaba era el hecho que viendo su estado quisiera pelear contra Naruto casi a muerte, es decir ¡Los idiotas perdieron un brazo!-Lo que más me pone furiosa es el hecho de que después de todo lo que paso aun así hayas querido luchar contra Naruto.

-No entiendo porque te molestas tanto Sakura-podía sentir que Sasuke comenzaba a levantar un poco la voz.

-¡Porque ustedes 2 son las personas más importantes para mí y no soporto que se la pasen haciendo estupideces que pueden terminar con su vida!

Estaba enojada pero estaba aun más triste, nunca había podido hablar cómodamente con alguien sobre cómo me sentía actualmente sobre Sasuke y Naruto, simplemente me estaba desahogando.

-No era una estupidez Sakura, era solamente para probar nuestras fuerzas-me dijo con tanta sinidad que sentí que comenzaría a enfurecerme más, pero no valía la pena.

-¿Y no podían esperar un poco a que estuvieran en mejores condiciones?-me calme un poco, gritarle a Sasuke-kun no serviría de nada.

-No Sakura, tenía que ser ahí y en ese momento Justo, si no estás de acuerdo pues solo no le tomes importancia.

Sus palabras tenían un poco de razón, aunque ¿como quería que no le tomara importancia si ellos eran sus mejores amigos? Además casi morían en ese lugar, yo no resistiría si eso hubiera pasado.

-No sé porque insisto en "regañarlos" si de todas formas ustedes 2 nunca van a cambiar, aun siguen siendo los mismos de cuando éramos niños…

-Pero más importante Sakura-me interrumpió-¿Tú sigues siendo la misma?

No entendí a que se refería, ¿Qué si seguía siendo la misma? Pues no lo sabía exactamente, además no sabía que era lo que Sasuke quería escuchar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunte.

-¿Aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo?-Creo que estaba comenzando a comprender un poco lo que quería decirme.

.¿Aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo…por mi?

¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso justo ahora? Sinceramente me quede ida.

¿Qué le respondería? Es decir, era obvio que si lo amaba pero no se le soltaría como si nada a decirle "Si Sasuke nunca te he dejado de amar".

Creo que me hare la difícil con el, después de todo se lo merecía, me haría del rogar hasta que se hincara y me pidiera perdón, ¡Eso es lo que hare!

-No lo se, creo que no-dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi mentón-Después de todo este tiempo creo que me he enamorado de Naruto-kun y…

-Alto-me interrumpió-El dobe me dijo que dirías eso, no te creo.

Maldita sea, por cierta parte Naruto había arruinado mi "plan" pero eso no me detendría, seguiré haciéndome la difícil hasta el final.

-El es igual a ti, no saben nada de sentimientos ni de mujeres-le dije seriamente-¿Sabes algo? Me voy de aquí porq…-

No pude continuar, Sasuke se acerco a mi rápidamente y comenzó a besarme, al principio me quede atónita, no sabía cómo había pasado, ¡Me había tomado completamente por sorpresa!

Aunque comencé a forcejear para separarme, después de unos segundos deje de luchar y le correspondí, ¡Malditos sean los Uchihas y sus poderes seductores que los hacían irresistibles! Aunque el beso al principio fue tierno, dulce y tranquilo se torno más apasionado mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban una con la otra.

Al final nos separamos por falta de aire, yo estaba bastante sonrojada, el enojo se me había pasado completamente, mire a Sasuke y juro por dios que pude notar un sonrojo en su rostro, vaya que era una escena digna para recordar.

-Eres un tonto Sasuke-le dije-Yo no quería perdonarte tan fácil.

* * *

No se si me quedo bien, sinceramente tenía una idea muy diferente pero así quedo

Espero sus comentarios, ya sean positivos como negativos.

Me despido por ahora


End file.
